


I did it for you

by AnnalineSkylark



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalineSkylark/pseuds/AnnalineSkylark
Summary: Peggy was captured during the war and was put in a cell with a stranger, Lieutenant Jack Thompson.Jack's POV





	I did it for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm really excited.  
> I might made a few mistakes so if you find any, please let me know so I can correct it.  
> Enjoy! :)

He was sitting on the old stretcher in his small cell when he heard loud noises from outside.

"No...not again...not so soon, please..." he muttered to himself.  
He didn’t know how much time had past since the last interrogation, but he surely wasn’t ready for the next one. He didn’t want to be beaten half dead one more time because deep down he knew if he wouldn’t start speaking he would get much worse than a beat. He didn’t admit even to himself that he was afraid of what they could do to him.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door swung open. Two soldiers dragged a woman inside, pushed her down to the floor and left.  
She groaned in pain and tried to get up.  
"Hey, easy, let me help you." he said gently as he knelt beside her. He placed his hand on her back and offered the other one for support. She shook her head and tried to get up once again but failed. He couldn’t watch her any longer, she looked miserable.  
"Enough" he whispered and quickly lifted her in his arms and carefully laid her on the stretcher. She murmured a faint thank you and turned her head to look at him.  
He gasped when he saw her face. It was covered with blood probably from her nose, there were countless bruises on her cheeks and her neck, her right eye was so swollen she couldn’t open it and when he had a closer look on her body he saw several other injuries.  
"What did they do to you?" she could hear the shock in his voice.  
"You should guess" she said with a short and emotionless laugh.  
"Why did they hurt you?"  
"Obviously because I refused to obey." She looked at his scruffy uniform. "You’re not as smart as an officer in your rank should be."  
He frowned and ignored her insult. After all she was angry, wounded and captured in a cell with a stranger man. He assumed that was the reason why she was so...impolite.  
"I am terribly sorry because of what happend to you, I only want to help. I am Lieutenant Jack Thompson. May I ask your name?"  
"What a gentleman" her quiet words were filled with sarcasm. "Margaret Carter" She sighed.  
"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Carter."  
In the corner of the room stood a small metal table with a jug of water on it. He poured water in a small basin, picked his handkerchief from his pocket, plugged it into the water and walked back to her. He watchfully wiped off the blood from her face. She hissed a little.  
"The pleasure is mine Lieutenant Thompson." He liked the way she said his name with her British accent and he was wondering how it would sound if she called him Jack.  
She let out a small painful groan which cut him out of his thoughts and he slightly shook his head.  
"I’m sorry." He said in a low voice.  
"Don’t be, it’s not your fault."  
He washed out the handkerchief in the basin then folded it and put it on her swollen eye. She sighed in relief and gave him a faint smile.  
"Thank you" she said and he smiled back at her.  
He sat down on the floor beside the bed and suddenly realised how tired he was. He laid down and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep.  
"What are you doing?" She looked down to see him laying on his back, his arms under his head and his eyes closed.  
"I’m sleepin’”

"On the floor?"  
"As you can see there is only one bed in this room and you’ll be the one sleeping in it, so yes, I’m sleep on the ground." He said and opened his eyes to meet her hazel ones. Damn, he could lost in those beautiful eyes.  
"No, I..."  
"You sleep in the bed ’cause you’re the woman and the injured one so no plea." He said in a commanding voice.  
"Then I insist you take the pillow and the blanket. It’s winter after all. The ground must be freezing."  
"I’m fine. Besides you should keep the blanket ’cause you’re wearing a skirt." He pointed to the goosebumps on her legs. She sighed.  
"Thank you" She covered herself with the blanket. "But I don’t need the pillow, please accept it." She asked in a soft voice as she dragged the pillow from under her head, he took it and tugged it under his head. It was old and hard but it slightly had the scent of her and he inhaled the wild flower flavor. He wanted to smell it on her skin.  
"It’s better, isn’t it?" She smiled at him.  
"Much better, thank you." He smiled back at her.

A few minutes later her breath became slow and steady. He focused on that sound and tried to sleep but he couldn’t.

He shifted on the ground and kept thinking of her.

An hour later he gave up on sleeping and sat up. He looked at her and for the first time noticed how young she actually was. He assumed she was younger than him probably 22 or 23 years old. He imagined how beautiful she would be without those bruises. God, she would got him on his knees.

She had brown hair with a glimpse of red in it, her lips were full and kissable and her body had perfect curves everywhere a woman should have.

 _Stop staring, idiot, you just met her and she is injured._ He laid back on the floor and fell in a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter, hopefully there will be more. Please tell me your opinion so I can improve. :)


End file.
